When Bella Sleeps
by chickymeg177
Summary: When Bella sleeps, that is when I lose myself completely." EdwardxBella. Sexual Content. I say read 'Bella Needs It Bad' Before reading this to understand the end!


**Disclaimer – Its all Stephenie's Characters!**

**I did Edwards POV, so if its not EXACTLY LIKE HIM, from the books, I'm sorry. ) I tried! Enjoy!**

When Bella sleeps, that is when I lose myself completely. I watch her every night and she knows this.

She does not know how it drives me crazy. The way she rolls around in bed, moaning and panting, muttering my name. Sometimes she kicks the blankets off of her, and I get a full view of her legs in the shorts she wore to bed. Or sometimes, her shirt would ride up her stomach till they are right under her breasts. This is the time when I try to make myself leave, but I cant. I sit here, sometimes touching myself, sometimes arguing with myself.

I get up off of the rocking chair smoothly and stand by her bed basically touching it. She keeps saying my name, then moaning heavily. I wonder if shes dreaming of me, or having a nightmare. She stretches her back, and the skin of her stomach stretches with it. Her skin is flawless. I kneel down till my face is inches from it. I want to taste that skin... it looks utterly delicious. I place my hand gently on her, barely touching. She moans lightly and her breathing goes back to normal.

I want her. I have always wanted her, but I am just afraid I might hurt her. When she threw herself at me 4 months ago on my bed, trying to take off her clothes, I though it was the end of me. We have talked about this, saying we were going to wait till we were married, but I do not think I can wait that long. I want to see the color in her face, and I want her to feel it. I know that I will have to be gentle, but I'm sure I can handle myself.

I place my cool lips right above her naval, and my left hand on her left knee. I dipped my tongue ever so softly on her skin and tasted what was pure heaven and hell. Shes starting to stir, but I want her to wake. I want to tell her that I want her and need her. Shes starting to jerk, startled to feel someone or something touching her. I let go and sit on the end of her bed, licking my lips. She sits up.

"Edward, what..."

Im going to be straight forward.

"I want you Bella. Now, please. I don't want to wait any longer. I can handle myself."

She sits up straighter, understanding what I'm telling. Her cheeks are slightly red.

"Right now? At 2:30 in the morning?"

"Yes. I am sorry to wake you, but of course, you have a say in this also."

She crawled over to me and sat next to me. I put my hand on the small of her back and started to rub gently.

"What made you change your mind? I thought you said you wanted to wait till we were married, when I was changed..."

"I love you to much to hold out any longer. My mind is made up, but the final choice is yours."

She looks up and kisses my jaw. "Well you know my answer already, I just want to make sure your okay with it."

"I am completely fine with it."

I turn her to me and start kissing her lovely lips. She pushes me gently with a sly smile on her lips, and crawls back to the middle of the bed, laying down on her pillows. I get on all fours, putting on my most serious and seductive face, and crawl to her, like the lion I am. She starts to giggle while I pounce on her. I kiss her mouth hungrily, while she puts her arms around my head, kissing me back with the same hungry attitude.

She traces my bottom lip with her tongue, and I open my mouth to grant her entrance. The taste of her tongue reminds me of the first time I drank blood. She moans as I suck on her tongue, her hands pulling at my hair. I kiss my way down her jaw, right till I get to her sensitive spot on her neck. I accidently found this spot one day. I nibble slightly on her flesh and she shivers, bringing her hands up under the back of my shirt.

"Edward - ahh - take off your shirt."

I sit up taking my mouth away from her, take off my shirt fast, then replace my lips on her neck. She moans and starts scratching at my back. I press my body hard against hers, making her moan deeply, and making her open her legs till I was laying between her. I keep kissing my way down her neck, till I get to her collar bone. I'm slowly raising her shirt up off her body, seeing if she says anything, but she says nothing. I sit up, looking at how beautiful, and _sexy_ she looks shirtless. Her cheeks are flushed, her lips full from my kisses, hair wild and breathing heavy. Her breasts are the perfect size, her nipples a light pink. I waste no time.

I attacked her left breast, while my hand worked the right. Her breath is coming in short gasps, and I know she is enjoying herself. I give the right one the same mouth attention, and the left one the same hand attention also. I place my cold hands on her hips as she starts to wiggle under me. I'm kissing and sucking my way down her stomach, slowly to leave a wet trail.

I found that I have come to a stop, because I have reached the top of her shorts. This is the part i'm most looking forward to. I place both of my index fingers right under the top of them, and look at Bella. She looks at me, face flushed and nods. I pull down her shorts, all the way down to her feet, touching her legs here and there, then finally taking them off.. I crawl back up on the bed, tracing her thighs with my hand. I can smell _her._ I look at her panties, noticing that they are damp with moist. I groan, and felt myself get hard. I take off my pants, leaving us both in out underwear. She looks at me, mouth partly open, and eyes half way closed.

"I'm a little nervous.."

"Me to, but if you want me to stop, just tell me."

Her hands reach out to me, and I obey quietly. Shes as rough as I am sometimes, nibbling on my lips and biting me where ever... I can feel the heat coming from her sex between my boxers, and I start to nudge myself against her sex, feeling her push back against me. I press harder and she moans as I nibble on her lip. I groan, pressing hard, feeling myself get harder by the second. She keeps moaning and scratching at my back.

I sit up fast on my knees, feeling my eyes turn wild. I can do this.

"Edward...please..."

Shes moaning my name gently. The moaning and the begging is going to drive me crazy.

"What do you want Bella?"

Shes having a hard time concentrating. She licks her lips and opens her eyes all the way.

"Edward, please!

The bad thing about being a vampire is that you always want to be in control. I spoke deeply, making my voice sound husky and lustful.

"What do you want, Bella?"

"Touch me! Oh god, please!" She throws her head back as I cup her sex, pressing hard. I groan, feeling myself get as hard as I could. This could be the end of me.

I grabbed her panties with one hand, and ripped them off in a second.

Here Bella lays, naked, panting like a dog with her legs open, looking nothing more then sexy, and I feel like running. But I don't.

I shifted a bit to the side and trailed my fingers down her stomach and then slowly moved them between her thighs. Mindlessly she parted her legs wider, gripping the bed covers with her hands.

My fingers were stroking her folds, delving in teasingly before pulling back to run gently through her curls. She gasped as I brought my fingers back to her center, gently parting her and bringing a finger to her entrance, spreading the moisture around. I enter one finger, and she arches her hips towards me.

"Edward!"

I moan to myself, the heat of her sex feeling good against my fingers and hand. I tease her, going in and out slowly, added another finger. Her face looks in pain for a second, then changes back to a look of pleasure. Shes moaning and breathing deeply.

"Edward...please..."

"Yes Bella, what do you need?"

"I need you...please...I want..."

"What do you want, Bella?"

My thumb flicks her clit and she groans deeply, shivering.

"Edward! Take me, fuck me, make love to me, please!"

Shes looking at me now, and I know shes can see the wild expression I have on. I can feel it on my own face.

I start sliding down my boxers, and she seems nervous, looking everywhere else but at me. I chuckle, finding this cute. We are both naked now, and I lay on top of her positioning myself. My mouth descends on hers as I slowly move my hips forward, entering her in a slow, smooth, even stroke. She gasped into my mouth, her hands grabbing onto my shoulders as her inner walls stretched to admit me. And then I was fully in her, and I have never felt anything so exquisite. I pull out slowly so she could feel every centimeter as I move against her, stroking her. She wraps her legs around my waist and arches her hips up, pressing herself against my pubic bone and eliciting a groan from the both of us. I lift my head to stare into her eyes as I slid back in, a little quicker this time, and she breathed,

"Yes, please…"

Her gaze was intense, almost too intense, but I couldn't't look away… I slid in and out of her with unpracticed strokes, my hands coming down to her hips to encourage her to move with me. She accepted my silent command and gasped at the sensation of her clit rubbing against me. Soon the tension was building and she began to twist my hips slightly with each stroke, making me rub against her clit as she whimpered. Her whimpers grew louder and louder until she was crying out..

"Edward, please - ahh - harder!"

I pick up my pace, being careful at the same time. I am groaning as much as she is. In all my years of living, this is by far the best feeling. Her breathing is coming in heavy noises and I can tell she is about to come.

"I'm about to...Oh - yes! Right there!"

Fire was building in me. I couldn't stop.

"Edward!"

Her legs tightened around me as her orgasm took full blast, mine going along with hers. I start to slow down my pace as her orgasm draws out.

I lay beside her, holding her and looking at her.

"Edward that was...I love you so much..."

I kiss her forehead.

"My Bella, that was the most passionate thing for me in the world. I love you to, forever..Now go to sleep, Charlie is going to be home in 12 hours."

She yawns, fighting me, but sleep takes over her. While shes asleep I dress myself, then I dress her. I touch her skin, but she does not feel it.

I lay next to her, my eyes closed, relaxing, while I rub her head.

-40 minutes later.-

I am zoned out, completely relaxed, my surroundings gone. I snap back when I feel Bella move next to me

"Edward...I feel hot, can you go down stairs and get me a popsicle please?"

'_Not this again!_'

-THE END-

Sooo? lol


End file.
